Alan Oppenheimer
Alan Oppenheimer (born April 23, 1930) is an American character actor and voice actor. He has performed numerous roles on live-action television since the 1960's, and had an active career doing voice work in cartoons since the 1970's. Voice on Super Friends As the voice of Gentleman Ghost for the Season 2 (1977) episode, The Ghost (uncredited).Some sources site Richard Paul as the voice of Gentleman Ghost. After all, Oppenheimer is not actually credited in the show's credits, however some sources call it an uncredited appearance. Voice on Superman (1988, Animated Series) As the voice of Pa Kent. Voice on Shazam! The Animated Series As the voice of Tawky Tawny, Uncle Dudley and the villainous Dr. Sivana. Notable Voiceover work Notable animation voice credits include: *'Tis the Season to Be Smurfy (1987, Animated Special) Vanity Smurf *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992, Animated Series) Auctioneer in "Showdown" *''Battle of the Planets'' (1978, Animated Series) (additional voices) *''Blackstar'' (1981, Animated Series) Carpo, Overlord *''BraveStarr'' (1987, Animated Series) Handlebar, Outlaw Scuzz, Stampede * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids (1973, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Challenge of the GoBots (1984, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989, Animated Series) Captain Colonel and Plato * Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos (1986, Animated Miniseries) President * Drak Pack, The (1980, Animated Series) Big D / Count Dracula * DuckTales (1987, Animated Series) Colonel Beauregard DuBark in "Launchpad's Civil War" * Fangface (1978, Animated Series) Vulture Man in "The Evil Design of Vulture Man's Mind" * Fantastic Four, The (1994, Animated Series) (various voices) * Filmation's Ghostbusters (1986, Animated Series) Captain Long John Scarechrome, Fangster, Prime Evil * Great Grape Ape, The (1975, Animated Series) (additional voices) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983, Animated Series) Battle Cat / Cringer, Buzz-Off, Man-At-Arms / Duncan, Melaktha, Mer-Man, Roboto, Skeletor * Hong Kong Phooey (1974, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Jumanji (1996, Animated Series) Ludwig Von Richtor in "Night of the Hunters," "The Ultimate Weapon" * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1992, Animated Film) Oomp * Mighty Man & Yukk (1979, Animated Series) Time Keeper in "Rob Around the Clock" * NeverEnding Story, The (1984, Live Action/Puppet Film) Falkor the Luck Dragon and G'Mork * Plastic Man (1979, Animated Series) Half-Ape / Professor Darwin in "The Horrible Half-Ape" and the Toyman in "Toyman" * Rambo and the Forces of Freedom (1986, Animated Series) Colonel Sam Trautman * Real Ghostbusters, The (1986, Animated Series) Morris Grout (1988-1989) * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988, Animated Special) Mummy * Scooby-Doo Show, The (1976, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (1969, Animated Series) (additional voices) * She-Ra: Princess of Power (1985, Animated Series) Grizzlor, Man-At-Arms, Modulok and Skeletor * Smurfs, The (1981, Animated Series) Enchanter Homnibus, Father Time, Vanity Smurf * Snorks, The (1984, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Superman (1988, Animated Series) Jonathan Kent * Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009, Animated Film (Direct-To-DVD)) Alfred Pennyworth * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987, Animated Series) J. Gordon Hungerdunger in "The Adventures of Rhino Man" * Thundarr the Barbarian (1980, Animated Series) (additional voices) (1980-1981) * Transformers, The (1984, Animated Series) Beachcomber, Breakdown, Mayor of Central City in "Megatron's Master Plan" and Warpath * X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men (1989, Animated TV Special) Blob / Frederick Dukes * Yogi Bear Show, The (1961, Animated Series) (additional voices) (1988) Filmography Includes * Hogan's Heroes, a Nazi * Get Smart, an Israeli secret agent and a double-agent KAOS scientist * The Six Million Dollar Man (TV series), Dr. Rudy Wells * St. Elsewhere, a recurring role as Helen Rosenthal's husband Ira * Westworld (the science fiction genre in the 1973) he played the head IT technician * Star Trek: The Next Generation, episode "Rightful Heir" as a Klingon cleric, Koroth, a primary instigator of the cloning of Kahless * Deep Space Nine, a Starfleet Captain Declan Keogh in command of the USS Odyssey * Voyager, as an alien ambassador * Andrew Lloyd Webber's Sunset Blvd (1994 Broadway production), appeared as film director Cecil B. DeMille External links * Alan Oppenheimer at Voice Chasers * Alan Oppenheimer at Wikepedia * Alan Oppenheimer at the Internet Movie Database * Alan Oppenheimer article at Memory Alpha (a Star Trek a wiki) References Category:Actors Category:Super Friends Staff